Kobolds
Kobolds are a small reptilian humanoid species native to the mountain regions of Almeras, said to have once been descended from dragons. They are aggressively territorial yet very industrious, noted for their skill at building traps and preparing ambushes. Description Kobolds are amongst the smallest of sapient creatures. They have scaly, hairless hides, reptilian heads, and tails. Their hides are typically a rust-brown or reddish black colour, with ivory-coloured nub-like horns. Their heads are described as crocodile-like. Their eyes glow amber or red, and they can see accurately even in lightless conditions up to 60 feet away. They are described as smelling like a cross between damp dogs and stagnant water. Unlike dragons, kobolds are cold-blooded. The scales covering their bodies are like that of an iguana or other large lizard. The scales that cover their tails are very fine, so that they resemble the naked tails of rats. Kobolds lose and gain new teeth throughout their lives, often saving and making necklaces from them. Kobolds favour raggedy-looking red or orange clothing made from leather or the silk of giant spiders. They never wear shoes, but they are fond of jewellery and other ornamentation. Kobolds shed their skin about once a season, in patches, over the course of a week. They keep themselves well-groomed, regularly polishing their horns, claws, and teeth. Culture & Society Kobold society is tribal with war bands and activity based on clans and clan relations. As many as ten families can be part of a clan. Communities gravitate around mountains, cliffs, and caverns. They prefer dark, damp lairs, which they will often cut out from sheer mountain sides. They are industrious miners and if left to their own devices can carve out massive tunnel complexes, which they quickly fill to capacity thanks to their rapid rate of reproduction. Many kobold lairs are guarded by tamed boars or giant weasels. Their lairs are fluid, with new tunnels continually being excavated and old ones collapsed. Most lairs include a temple or shrine, a kiln, an egg hatchery, and a place for storing food. Larger ones also contain places for cultivating food and livestock. Kobolds have specialised labourers, yet the majority of kobolds are miners. The most coveted careers are trap-maker, sorcerer, caretaker, and warrior. Kobolds typically apprentice in their chosen profession at the age of three. A kobold's job may change over the years based on the needs of the tribe. Kobold tribes are gerontocracies, ruled by their eldest member, who is known as the All-Watcher. Often this leader is a powerful sorcerer. Kobold laws may change along with their leaders. Kobolds prefer exile to execution, and in some disputes, kobolds tribes will split in order to spread their kind over a larger region. Kobolds often lay eggs in a common nest, with specialised foster parents to watch over the eggs and wyrmlings (young under one year). History Properties * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Strength score is reduced by 2. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Grovel, Cower, and Beg. As an action on your turn, you can cower pathetically to distract nearby foes. Until the end of your next turn, your allies gain advantage on attack rolls against enemies within 10 feet of you that can see you. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * Pack Tactics. You have advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of your allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. * Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__